Interuption
by timeturneruser
Summary: Harry is thrust back in time and interupts a duel in progress.


Author Notes- I wrote this story using Timeturners notebook and went word for word spelling mistakes and all because i felt it was his style to do so. But also i write this because i am looking for a story i have no clue the name of it. I know its where Hermione and a bunch of girl take over a wing in Hogwarts. Then they bring Harry and Neville there the girls split off and take a wizard for themselves and train.

Harry was blasted in the finally part of the battle by the combined curses backwards. He was wrapped in what felt like a tornado he crashed to the ground he looked around and he was in a small village. He patted himself down he still had his invisabilty cloak the stone he didnt get rid of and he noticed he had twon wands and it was the elder wand.

People where gathered around alerady he ooked around to see two combatants with swords out. He scrambled out of the way then with a powerful fire shot down from the heavens. A man stepped out " who dares interupt my combatants fight."

He turned to Harry " i didnt mean to i dont even think this is even my own time."

This unsettled the man and he felt a prick in his mind he brought up his linmted occlumency shields. " Boy bring them down before i rip them down and leave you a slobbering mess."

Harry stood " i dont care my mind s my own and no one else's i brought down a dark lord i am sure i can take you."

The man laughed " i am a god not some pathic mortal."

" I know who you are and i will still defend my mind."

Harry felt wards pop up " prove it." The man produced a sword out of no where " disarm me and this fight is yours and so is your mind and i will give you my blades of chasos and give ou the strength and knowledge to fight with any weapon and any fighting style. That's how sure i am that you wont won."

Harry pulled out his wand the man almost fell over laughing when Harry quick as a w hip brought up the elder wand " expellarmius." The sword flew out of his hands and into Harry's.

The man looked at his hands in shock " No man has ever beat me how is this possible."

People where murming and then a black cloud come out of the earth he heard the crowd murmur "Hades."

Harry looked to see the man he was short and musclar and wore a iron mask. " It seems Ares he takes after you for you tricked you. In his hands lies my wand and he used it to disarm you fair and square i think you need to pay up."

Ares shot daggers at them both and reached out and took Harry's hand and Harry screamed. His very being felt like he was being ripped apart his mind felt like it was over filling. He gasped when the pain stopped " dont ever cross my path again boy or i will kill you." Ares flamed off back to the heavens.

Harry stood on shaky legs " let me fix my weapons for this time period." The cloak changed to a helmet " it shall be of any desgin you want it." The wand changed to a staff and the stone merged with it. " you can use the stone as focus to call forth souls to aid you in battle."

Harry stopped him before he left " dont i get to go home back to my time."

Hades was gone Harry sighed this wasnt good. He walked around when he was approached by 2 very beautiful woman. " I am Lachesis." The one wearing a feathered robe and had wings and a staff said.

The other one who had long white hair and looked like she was robbed in shadows spoke " I am Atropos."

" The two sisters of fate." Harry said with a hint of fear in his voice.

" Know this Harry James Potter you shall never return to your time your next journey in life begins here. You can't change history for you are a part of it." Lachesis said.

" Is this way i had to leave my time because i was destined to live out my days here in the past."

Atropos sighed " yes your time needed to change without the aid of a hero and it didnt need the elder wand falling into the wrong hands. You alerady proved you belong heer by defeating Ares."

Lachesis snapped her fingers " we have done you a favor for in your fight with Voldermort you have set the course history back on track. We have given you a small castle with a tresure vault filled with the money from your time. You can decide do you wamt to sit in the lap of luxory or do you want to leave the life of a warrior."

Harry was stunned when he was standing in front of his home and the sisters where gone. He was gratful he read Hermione's books he cast the Feildius charm. He walked in and found a chair and sat down to think what he was going to do now. HIs stomach growled first he needed food.

He walked to the kitchen and there was no food he walked around and found the vault. He took some gold coins and headed outside to see he wasnt to far from a village square. He went and gathered some food and brought it back and cooked himself some lunch. He decided to head back into the village to get some clothes so he got some more money.

He walked around to find a tailors shop he took the clothes he needed. He placed them in a sack at the store. He walked back to his home to be stopped by a man " you there halt who are you?"

" Sir who are you that you request for me to idenify myself."

" I am the captain of this town guard now idenify yourself."

" I am new town and i am..." He paused he couldnt give out his real name and isk history then his mouth moved on his own " Kratos now stand aside and let me pass."

" No you bare the mark of Zeus he is not the god worshipped in this town Ares is. Renounce youself as a worshipper of Zeus and i shall let you pass."

Harry growled " this scar given to me in battle not as a symbol to Zeus or to idenify myself as his worshipper."

The man drew his sword " then let me be the one to change it for you."

Harry dropped his bag and twin swords entered his hands. A crowd was gathering Harry didnt have the elder staff nor his helmet. The man charged harry blocked the blow with ease with one hand and stabbed the man in the gut with his left hand. The fight was over before it started the man dropped to the ground. " Ares give me a warrriors death."

The man went still " it seems my young captain was a little to hot in the head to see you are not a follower of Zeus or you wouldnt have beaten him so easily." The crowd moved aside to see a man in full battle armor and spartan helmet. " I am Jason general of the Spartan army. Tell where you gained such a blade it is so fine?"

Harry was ready to tell a white lie when his mouth moved and he spoke the truth. " won off of Ares after beating him a duel."


End file.
